Stormbound
by SugarMuffin08
Summary: Steve isn t a blushing virgin. He knows exactly what he wants. And Darcy is more than willing to give it to him. Rated M (be warned).
1. Touch

Disclaimer: The usual

Warning: Rated M, be sure you want to continue

Part: 1 of 2

* * *

Her gasp, her moan, the way her skin seemed to tingle with desire, her body arched up against his, wrapped around him, leaving no other thought than consuming her, loosing himself in her. The muscles in his arms strained and tense from holding him up to not crush her. His body rigid, painfully hard and aroused, stumbling on the edge all the time while he couldn´t seem to slow down. He kissed her again, pushed his tongue into her mouth, tasted her and let her taste make him dizzy.

There was no rush, no urgency in his movements. They were painfully slow, drawing out their desire, their ecstasy to a point where he knew she wouldn´t be able to take it. He didn´t care that the water splashed onto the floor whenever she pushed her hips up against him or whenever he grinded down on her. His arm moved under the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. And still he was kissing her, nipping her upper lip, teasing it with the tip of his tongue, gracing it with his teeth. He loved her sounds, low moans, keening wails, urgent gasps. He knew how to touch her to make her scream his name or to make her beg to end this all consuming, nearly frightening hunger burning inside.

He lifted a hand to her face, palming her cheek and rubbing his thumb over her wet skin, feeling the delicate texture. He felt her breath on his face, felt her fingers digging into the muscles of his back, pulling him closer, yet it wasn´t close enough. He slid his hand over her neck, her collar, stopped for a second to feel the fullness of her breast pressed into his palm before sliding south. Over her taut stomach, her tender waist, the curve of her hip, before grabbing her thigh and pulling it higher over his waist. He felt her breath hitch, felt her arch further into him.

The sound of the water rushing over the edge of the tub and then splashing onto the tiles on the floor was getting steadier when he began to grind into her gently. Feeling his hardness against her core, rubbing the wet folds, letting her heat engulf him but never close enough. She moaned again, needy, breathless, longing. God, how he loved that sounds.

He felt himself breath into her mouth before kissing her again, more forceful this time but still too gentle and too careful for her. She bit down on his lip and he heard himself moan when pain, so sharp and yet arousing, spread from his lip to his groin. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes that were hooded with lust and a hunger that matched his own. His hand moved from her thigh to her breast again and he began caressing her. His other hand gripping the edge of the tub for leverage. He´d drown in her if he let go. Their eyes locked and he continued his assault on her breast, feeling the fullness again. His thumb brushed over the perk nipple that seemed to harden further under his touch.

"Please..." she finally moaned, her voice dark with hunger. Her head fell back against the tub and she arched her body into his touch. Wanting, needing more from him.

He bit his lower lip to keep himself from loosing it. He knew how much she needed to come, how much her body begged but he wasn´t willing to give in just yet. He wanted to draw it out for as long as he possibly could. Wanted to watch her, to smell her and to hear her. Her eyes were big and dark pools of emotions. Pulling him into her, showing him her need and her want. There was no way she was denying it anymore, no way of hiding it. She wanted him, with every fibre of her very being. She needed him. She was his.

Slowly he backed of and slid his hand over her stomach down between her thighs. She gasped, knowing where his hand was heading, longing for that touch even though it was not what she needed. She wanted to feel him. Carefully she spread her legs further, resting her calves on the edges of the tub to give him better access. Her hands flew up and gripped the tub above her head next to his. Water splashed and when her upper body arched out of the water, she whimpered when her skin reacted to the cool air. His heated gaze warmed her though, burned into her and she knew that no matter how much he wanted her, he wasn´t giving in just yet.

When his slender fingers touched her slowly, she closed her eyes and bit back a strangled sob that turned into a low, throaty moan when he pushed one finger inside her.

"Look at me." he demanded and her eyes flew open again, locking onto his.

"I want to watch you." he said and his hand on the edge entwined with hers to give her something to hold on to.

"Don´t close your eyes." he demanded, his voice like dark honey that made her burn even more. She heard his rapid breath, saw his face showing his own desire. The muscles of his shoulders tense and his arms so hard, it made her hips buck against his finger. Slowly and delicately he worked his finger inside her, hissing when her heat met his skin and her muscles gripped him tightly.

"Steve..." she gasped when his thumb brushed against the bundle of nerves that made her writhe against him. The air around them cooled her skin, made it break out in goosebumps. And her nipples grew even harder, even more sensitive. She saw his eyes travel from her face to her breasts and he leaned forward. Instinctively she arched forward, needing to feel his mouth on her. But he only blew his breath onto them, making her shudder and whimper when the delicate and exquisite sensations washed through her.

He leaned back again, pushing his body up but never letting go of her hands. He was towering over her, his eyes locked on her face that was mere inches from his. He wanted to breath her in, wanted to take all she had to give. He felt her breath quicken even more when he kept his touch light and tender. Slowly feeling the tissue inside her, rubbing his thumb over the hardened nub that left her gasping. But never enough. He felt the rush of wetness brush against his finger inside her, heard her keening moan, her breathless whisper of his name.

He added another finger into her tightness, moaning low when he felt her react to him immediately. She was sobbing now, the need overclouding everything else in her head and she only seemed to be able to focus on his touch. He felt her grip onto his hand tighten, felt her hip shoot up against his fingers and her face told him just how far he had pushed her. Her eyes were full of hunger, of a primal need that he had been trying to elicit from her. But there was also something close to pain in her eyes. And he knew that he might have been pushing her too far.

"Steve..." she moaned and her voice broke into a sob. "Steve..." He closed his eyes when her tone begged him to give her what she needed. Fighting against the urge to simply thrust into her and end this exquisite torture. His body was strained so much that a single word, a single touch would make him explode right then and there. She was his, he knew it deep inside. His to claim, his to consume, his to take. But there was something else she showed him. That he was hers as well, just as much.

"It hurts..." she moaned and writhed, speaking of physical pain that shot through her with every push of his fingers, every brush of his thumb. Yet she never wanted him to stop. She wanted him to feel her, to watch her, wanted to show him how much and how deep she trusted him.

"I know." he moaned and his lips crashed onto hers, his tongue sliding into her warmth. He felt his breath cool her skin, felt her answer his kiss with equal desire.

"Please... more... Steve, I can´t..." she sobbed. "I can´t take it anymore."

"I know, Darce..." He kissed her again, gentle and tender this time, sucking in her upper lip and teasing it with the tip of his tongue before gently probing her mouth with his tongue. He felt her rapid breath on his face and it fueled his hunger even more. "Show me." he whispered and drew back, watching her.

Her sounds were full of hunger and desire before, but when he gave in to her this time, when he doubled his efforts to pleasure her and wanted to make her come ondone before him, they upped even more. When she was moaning before, she was now making a high pitched, keening noise in her throat. When she writhed before, she now nearly arched out of the water. When she had sobbed his name before, it was now a scream full of need. And he gave in.

Watching her face flushing with heat and ecstasy, her eyes black with desire, her lips full and swollen from his kisses. Her skin seemed to soften even more when her orgasm approached. He didn´t have to feel her insides clench around his fingers to know that she was nearly there. Didn´t have to feel the wetness against his probing fingers to know that she was about to come ondone. Her eyes. That was what gave it away first. There was something in her eyes that made him thrust even faster, made him still the movement of his thumb against her clit only to press it against the nub with enough pressure. Her fingers around his began to tighten even further.

"Show me, Darce... let me see you come." he encouraged her, not caring that his voice was barely more than a growl. He gritted his teeth, fighting himself. But he needed to see her, needed to know that she gave herself to him willingly. Her eyes opened and met his. And Steve felt himself drawn to her, his head bending down until her breath puffed against his face and he could nearly taste her come on his tongue.

After teasing her, pleasuring her and assaulting her for nearly an hour without any chance of release, she was more than willing to give in. Both of them didn´t care that there was more water outside the tub than in it. Steve added more pressure on his thumb and just moved it gently over the swollen nub. Hot white sensation shot through her, thankful that he knew exactly how to do it. No more teases, no more games. More pressure. More. Deeper. Harder. Just more.

And then he changed the rhythm of his thumb on her clit a little, moved it up and down instead of left to right. And Darcy arched up, opened her mouth into a silent scream and shut her eyes tightly. His hand holding onto hers while he didn´t stop touching her. And then she came, beneath him, screaming his name and trashing against his restrain only to find his lips that bruised her when he kissed and drank her scream from her lips. Wave after wave after wave crashed over her, her body unable to stop it an she gave in and just took it.

For a moment Steve thought about stopping his movements, worried about her. But Darcy only arched into him further, her legs closing around his waist to feel him. And he realised that all she needed, all she wanted was physical contact to prolonge the feeling. And he gave it to her. Over and over again. Until her legs loosened its grip onto him and her hands went limp in his. His eyes found hers and he saw a look of complete bliss on her face. She was nearly glowing.

Carefully he pressed his lips to hers, ready to beg for her forgiveness, when her hands left his hand on the edge of the tub and wrapped themselves around him. He knew he wouldn´t be able to let go of the edge any time soon and he wondered if his grip would have left any marks on the porcelain.

Her fingers combed through his hair and though the movement was gentle, he felt the trembling in her muscles. Slowly he pulled his fingers out of her, hearing her hiss and he gently brushed over her wet folds one last time before bringing his fingers to his mouth. Sucking her essence from his fingers without averting her gaze, he savored her taste.

"Let´s go to bed, doll." he whispered tenderly. He saw the spark in her eyes, saw her eyes travel down his body to rest on his hardness that screamed for a touch. Later. Later she´d get to have him completely.


	2. Taste

The usual disclaimer is still valid (don´t own, don´t mean to harm, not earning any money with it...)

Warning: Rated M for a reason

Part: 2 of 2

* * *

Her fingertips followed the chiseled muscles ob his abs, teasing them, tickling them, coaxing them. Ever so soft touches that left him breathless. His hands tightened in the sheets beneath him, straining himself from touching her. She was resting against his side, her head hidden in the crook of his neck, her tongue teasing the skin there. He was unable to focus, unable to concentrate on any specific touch. This overwhelmed him.

Her breath tickled against his skin and then her teeth sunk into a muscle straining on his neck. He felt himself moan deeply, nearly growling at her but it was only to encourage her. Dont stop. Keep going. Touch me. Lick me. Suck me.

He felt her shift, leaving his side and his muscles unconsciously clenched as if he wanted to hold her closer still.

Darcy moved between his thighs and looked up. He lay there, all hers to take, his tanned skin a sharp contrast to the white sheets. His hands clenching said sheets between his fingers, the knuckles white in an attempt to restrain himself. Perfectly sculptured muscles, soft, warm skin. He was a picture of sin, tempting her to taste him, to loose herself in the taste of his skin.

"Don´t touch." she whispered and then let her fingertips trail along the inside of his thighs, watching the muscles spasm under her touch. Her fingernails gently scrapping his skin, leaving little marks that only made him breathing harder.

"You are beautiful." she whispered and smiled when she heard him growl. Beautiful was a word that he didn´t have in his dictionary, at least not when it came to himself. But in her eyes he was. Strong, male, dominant, yet his body ached to be touched, to be pleasured and he allowed her to give that to him.

"I love the feeling of your skin under my fingertips." Darcy murmured before pressing her lips to his thigh, her hair gently brushing against his hardness.

"Darce..." he moaned, unable to keep his hips from bucking slightly. There were millions of sensations dancing on his skin, leaving him breathless and unable to keep his composure. He felt his control slip, rapidly. This woman made him feel so much... too much. Too much to keep his cool because all he wanted right now was to loose himself insight her.

"You like that?" she whispered against his thigh, her breath tickling him and he wanted to bury his hands in her hair and pull her mouth towards his erection, wanted to feel her lips wrap around him.

"I love it... just... god... Darcy..." His voice barely a whisper when she let her tongue dance over his skin.

She never got tired to taste him. But when he bucked his hips against her, she couldn´t help but smile, pulling back and sitting back on her heels, her hands resting on her legs. She watched him, his eyes closed. Until he opened his eyes, lifted his head and looked at her with so much hunger, that it made her insights tremble.

Her fingertips still travelled over his body, his abs, up to his neck, brushing over his lips and then letting him suck one finger into his mouth. His tongue swirled around her finger, teasing the tip with gentle strokes before releasing her finger. She slid it down his chest again, leaving a wet trail until she met his nipple that tightened up to her touch. Her fingernails scratched it, watching him tense even further and hearing him hiss.

His head fell back, his eyes closed and he bit his lip.

"Don´t... don´t hold back... I wanna hear you..." she whispered huskily, knowing what she was asking for. Steve lifted his head again, their eyes met and his look simply burned inside her.

"If you wanna hear me, come up here and kiss me... I need to feel you. I promise I won´t touch." he murmured and she heard the restrain in his voice, the effort it cost him to keep himself from pulling her on top of him and bury himself deep inside her.

He watched her slowly crawl up his body, like a cat, stopping every now and then to rub herself against him. His thighs. His stomach. Her cheek against his neck. It left him breathless, ready to beg for more.

"Steve...?"

"Hmmmmmm...?"

"I want you to tell me." she whispered against his ear, her tongue already teasing the lobe, making him harder than ever. He felt wetness on the tip of himself, felt it drip onto his stomach and then he felt her fingertips. Right there. Catching his wetness on the tip of a finger and bringing it to her mouth, sucking it, savoring his taste. His eyes narrowed, watched her.

"Tell me how to do it, Love." she whispered and trailed her wet fingertip over his lips, sliding it into his mouth. And Steve sucked it in, tasted her and a faint scent of himself on her wet skin.

"Tell me how to pleasure you... tell me what to do." she whispered, unconsciously pressing her soft tummy against his hardness.

"Touch me." Steve finally whispers. Even though his voice is barely audible, it is firm, full of hunger and desire. And demand.

Darcy´s fingers travelled south until she could wrap them around him. Feeling his hardness, soft skin, hard desire, wet essence. She wrapped her hand around him softly, gently, looking at his eyes.

"Tighter." he moaned and she obliged.

"Move slowly."

She did, slowly. Up and down. Up and down.

"Brush your thumb over the tip."

She spread the wetness there, fighting the urge to taste him.

"More... more pressure at the end..."

Slowly stroking from the base to the top, tightening her grip even more and then gently brushing her thumb over his tip.

"Like this..." Steve moaned.

"Faster." he moaned, his body rigid, holding back his own desire, his own release. He moaned and he hissed and Darcy felt herself growing wet just listening to him. Her body was pressed to his, so every deep breath he took brushed against her sensitive skin. It was torture. It was heaven.

Stroking him faster, she bend her head to let her tongue swirl around his nipple.

"Darce..."

"What, Love? What do you want me to do?" she teased, though her voice was thick with her own desire.

"More..." he bucked his hips up into her hold, slowly starting to thrust himself into her hand.

And Darcy gave him more. Her lips pressed to his ear, she moaned into his ear, whispered words of encouragement, of endearment. Yet the words were full of dark promisses. Full of a lust that made him buck his hips even harder.

"Please... Darce... god..." he moaned and Darcy whispered into his ear: "I want you to come... For me..."

And then she sped up the rhythm of her hand, added just the right amount of pressure and found the perfect pace. It left him breathless, arching, silently moaning. His hands ripped the sheet beneath him but neither of them cared.

"Don´t stop..." he begged and Darcy smiled gently.

"No... I won´t stop... show me, Love."

Her words were all it took to push him over the edge. A strangled cry, a strong buck of his hips into her hand and his head that sunk into the pillow, while he came. Spilled himself over her hand and onto his stomach. Hissing deeply when her strokes turned into gentle touches, prolonging his pleasure only to moan out loudly when she moved down to lick the skin, clean him of the evidence of his lust. He felt himself tighten again and even without the obvious evidence he came again, when her mouth closed around him to clean him. To take in his essence and to taste him.


End file.
